undertalefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Snowdrake
Snowdrake es uno de los muchos monstruos que puede ser encontrado por el jugador en el Bosque de Snowdin. SnowdrakeSnowdrake: Es una palabra compuesta entre "snowflake" (copo de nieve) y "drake" (pato). es un adolescente que tiene problemas (aparentemente con su padre), y sólo quiere ser un comediante popular. Descripción Es un monstruo que posee varias similitudes con aves y con un copo de hielo. En el MTT Resort, al hablar con su padre se revela que Snowdrake estaba tan devastado por la muerte de su madre que huyó hacia el bosque de Snowdin. Aparece con * Ice Cap * Jerry Ataques Proyectiles con forma de búmeran que vuelan en semicírculo hacia el jugador. Pueden aparecer con un movimiento parabólico o en líneas rectas. Estrategia * Para perdonar a Snowdrake, sólo se debe evitar los ataques o acciones (usando la opción de Checar o usando un Ítem) con el fin de que Snowdrake diga un chiste. Después se debe REÍR después de dicho el chiste para desbloquear la opción Perdonar y, al mismo tiempo, tornar el nombre de Snowdrake amarillo para poder perdonarlo. * Snowdrake puede ser perdonado también molestándolo lo suficiente. * Cuando Jerry se presenta, hacer un chiste antes que Snowdrake permite perdonarlo. Texto Final * Texto blanco - "Still Looking For Laughs"Aún buscando las risas * Texto Amarillo - "Semi-successful Comedian"Comediante semi-exitoso ** Para desbloquear el texto amarillo, uno debe reír de sus chistes. Historia Principal En el Laboratorio Verdadero, una Amalgama parecida a Snowdrake puede ser encontrada. Ésta Amalgama aparece en el epílogo de la Ruta Pacifista Verdadera como la madre perdida de Snowdrake, habiendo sido combinada con otros 16 monstruos. Snowdrake puede ser encontrado con sus padres cerca de Las Ruinas en el Bosque de Snowdin. Frases Para significados y traducciones de los nombres y frases en inglés consultar el glosario al final de esta página o en el glosario general. Citas * M.. m.. macaroni and "freeze" NeutralM.. m.. macaroni and "freeze"; R''efiere a la frase "macaroni and cheese" (macarroni y queso) donde "cheese" (queso) es cambiado por "freeze" (gélido). * ''"Chill" out... Neutral"Relájate...". Chill en inglés significa "relajarse" (coloquial) y la misma palabra significa "Frío" al mismo tiempo. * Fights you in "cold" blood. Neutral"Pelea a sangre '"fría"' * My fave ice cereals: "frosted" Neutral"Mis cereales favoritos: "glaseados". "Frosted" es la palabra en inglés para "glaseado" y "escarchado". * Ice puns are "snow" problem Neutral"Ice puns are no problem" (Los juegos de palabras con hielo no son problema) donde "no" (no) se cambia por la palabra "snow" (nieve) a forma de hacer un parónimo entre las dos. * Better not "snow" flake out! Neutral"Better not flake out!" (Mejor no cancelar la cita!) donde "snow" (nieve) se ante pone a la palabra "flake out" (cancelar una cita de última hora) para formar "snowflake" (copo de nieve). * "Ice" to meet you Atacar"Nice to meet you" (Gusto de conocerte). "Nice" (Gusto, en este caso) se sustituye por "ice" (hielo) para formar un parónimo. * Is that s'posed to be funny? ''Bromear"¿Se supone que's chistoso?" * ''Ha... Ha... Nice try. Bromear"Ja... Ja... Buen intento." * It's better when I do it... al estar otros monstruos presentes"Es mejor cuando yo lo hago..." * What are YOU laughin' at?!? Reír"¿¡¿De QUÉ te ríes?!?" * THIS won't be funny either! Molestar¡E''STO no será gracioso tampoco!'' * (Insults towards humans) Molestar(Insultos hacia los humanos) * D''o I really... 'De verdad yo...'' * Hey...Oigan... * Guys...guys...''Chicos... chicos... * ''Is your flesh rotten as you? Molestar¿Tu piel está tan podrida como tú? * See!? Laughs! Dad was wrong! después de uno de sus chistes¿¡Ven!? ¡Risas! ¡Papá estaba equivocado! * You have good taste!! (in jokes) después de uno de sus chistes¡¡Tienes buen gusto!! (para las bromas). Taste se puede interpretar en inglés como "tener gusto" o " tener buen sabor" * Thanks, you're all great. después de uno de sus chistesGracias, son muy amables. Texto de Ambientación * Éste comediante adolescente lucha para mantener a la audiencia cautiva. '''Comprobar * ¡Snowdrake está revoloteando! Encuentro * Snowdrake está orgulloso de lo fresco de su chiste " de desbloquear las condiciones para Perdonar * Snowdrake se ríe de tu imitación de su colega. * Snowdrake se da cuenta de que su propio nombre es un juego de palabras y se está poniendo extremadamente nervioso. Neutral * Snowdrake practica su próximo juego de palabras. Neutral * Huele a almohada mojada. Neutral * Snowdrake evalua al publico. Neutral * Snowdrake se está riéndo de su mal chiste. Neutral * Haces un pésimo juego de palabras con "hielo" Bromear * Haces un pésimo juego de palabras con "hielo". Los otros monstruos creen que es muy gracioso cuando otros monstruos están presentes * Snowdrake está "esponjado". cuando otros monstruos están presentes * Abucheas a Snowdrake Molestar * Le dices a Snowdrake que no es gracioso. Molestar ' * Le dices a Snowdrake que nadie le va a querer como es... 'Molestar ** Lucha para encontrar un contra-argumento, y se escabulle con el corazón roto... (Esta frase aparece a continuación de la anterior) * Snowdrake pretende no importarle. * Te ríes antes de que Snowdrake diga algo gracioso. antes de que Snowdrake diga un chiste * Te ríes del chiste de Snowdrake [Reír] * Snowdrake se descarcara. [HP bajo] Curiosidades * Todos los chistes y juegos de palabras de Snowdrake tienen referencias a cosas como hielo, nieve, frío, helado y similares. * Su Apodo es "Snowy""Snowy" se traduce ya sea como "Pequeña nevada" o "Nievecilla"., como se puede comprobar por varios recursos en el juego. Chilldrake lo menciona dentro y fuera de la batalla y varias fuentes conectan el apodo con Snowdrake. Una de las cartas en el laboratorio de Alphys está firmada por Snowy. Finalmente, La madre de Snowdrake menciona su nombre repetidamente. * Snowdrake menciona que su padre estaba en lo incorrecto acerca de que él no era gracioso. Más tarde en el juego es revelado que su padre odia los chistes y juegos de palabras que hace su hijo, pero quiere remendar la relación con él. * Si se selecciona la opción "Bromear" en el menú de ACT (Actuar) cuando Snowdrake está con Ice Cap y Jerry, ellos reirán de tu mal chiste de hielo, dejando a Snowdrake decepcionado. Esto también ayuda a Perdonar a Jerry. * Una vez que el Ferry de la Persona del Río es desbloqueada, se puede hablar con Snowdrake. Éste dice que él y otros adolescentes son muy independientes pero comparten el almuerzo que sus padres les mandan ya que han escapado de casa. Snowdrake puede ser encontrado en el área justo antes del puesto de vigilancia de Doggo y si se le habla él dirá al jugador que "su padre era muy frío con él... (¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Es una broma! ¡Ríete!") * Matar a Snowdrake hará que Chilldrake aparezca en su lugar buscando a su (ahora difunto) amigo. * Antes de la versión v1.001 sus estadísticas eran de "ATK 6 DEF 2". * Puede asumirse que Snowdrake estaba entre los adolescentes responsables de decorar a Gyftrot, ya que uno de los múltiple objetos que pueden ser removidos de éste monstruo es una fotografía de Snowdrake y su padre. * Si al usar la opción de Molestar aparece la frase "Le dices a Snowdrake que nadie le va a querer como es..." se irá él solo de la batalla, quedando a efectos prácticos perdonado automáticamente. Si está con otros monstruos, éstos te recriminan lo que has hecho. Referencias y Glosario de:Snowdrake en:Snowdrake fr:Colhivert ja:Snowdrake pl:‎Snowdrake ru:Сноудрейк uk:Сноудрейк zh:雪鴨 Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Snowdin